muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppets Tonight
Alternate Titles I recall reading that this show had two working titles, "The New Muppet Show" and "Muppets Live", but does anybody know of any official sources for these working titles (besides The Internet Movie Database)? I remember that when I first heard about this series it was in a newspaper article announcing the news of a new series, and in that article the show was referred to as "Muppets Live". I didn't save the newspaper or the article, so I can't really source that. But it would be good if we could find some sources for these alternate titles and mention them in this article. --Minor muppetz 23:11, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Cancelled? Why was the show's cancelled? It followed the same basic as the Muppet Show? --Joekido 06:58, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :It was cancelled because the ratings were bad. -- Danny (talk) 12:37, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Seymour and Pepe I realize we don't typically post lyrics on this site, but a while ago I wrote down all the different versions of Seymour and Pepe's song. I was wondering if there was any place these might be included on here, considering they were all written specifically for the episodes. I asked Guillermo recently, and he suggested I ask some of the other admins. What does anyone else think? --Gribbaziggy 21:02, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Episode Order The copies I have of Muppets Tonight are direct from Henson, and have the episode production date, episode number and title card before each episode. I would hope these would be accurate, but they are much different from the order listed here as well as TV.com, and a few other sites. These lists are really only in braodcast order, the old Henson website (when the show was originaly on) had the following listed ( I even kept the "1996 - present" in the document). Muppets Tonight (1996-present) Episode List Season Show # Guest Star Appearances By I 101 Michelle Pfeiffer I 102 Martin Short I 103 Paula Abdul I 104 Billy Crystal Larry King I 105 Garth Brooks Leonard Nimoy I 106 John Goodman I 107 Cindy Crawford Mickey Dolenz I 108 Sandra Bullock I 109 Tony Bennett I 110 Whoopi Goldberg Judge Wapner, William Shatner I 111 Heather Locklear I 112 Jason Alexander, Vendela I 113 Pierce Brosnan II 201 A. Hall, Little Richard, K. Ireland, C. Darden, J. Leno, K. Eubanks II 202 Don Rickles & Coolio E. McMahon, B. Shaw, F. Willard II 203 Dennis Quaid, G. Gottfried II 204 Andie MacDowell, George Takei, Bob Keeshan, Ben Stein II 205 Penn & Teller, Evander Holyfield, Lori Fetrick Ice, Raye Holitt Zap, Kathy Najimy II 206 The Artist Formerly Known As Prince II 207 Rick Moranis II 208 Daryl Hannah, Page Hannah, Johnny Mathis II 209 Best of Muppets Tonight Can we change this listing be more accurate and reflect the true episode numbers and order? -- user:Stulz 23:37, March 9, 2006 :This has come up before at Category talk:Muppets Tonight Episodes. -- Scott Scarecroe 04:02, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Syndication According to its Wikipedia article, Nickelodeon aired reruns of Muppets Tonight from 1996-2000, while Disney Channel kept reruns going to as late as 2002. While I'm not sure about the accuracy of the Nickelodeon claim (perhaps somebody had this mixed up with other Muppet programs), the Disney claim is probably in reference to UK airings. Mtw12055 (talk) 17:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC)